Midoriya's Bizarre Adventure
by Skywing5000
Summary: what if Midoriya had a stand, no one for all, yada yada. Actually, yare yare.


Midoriya's Bizarre Adventure

Chapter 1

Midoriya walked down the street with a look of complete joy on his face. Had anyone known of his previous situation though, they would think he was insane. Although he was just attacked by a slime villain, Midoriya was having the best day of his life. He had been saved by All Might. THE All Might. He had signed his notebooks, (which had often been a source of ridicule from his classmates) and told him that he had a powerful quirk that would make him a great hero one day. He was walking on air, until he was jolted back to reality by a huge explosion. Midoriya, being the hero nerd that he was, decided to go check it out, maybe see some new heroes in action! This day was just getting better and better for Izuku Midoriya.

As Midoriya made his way down the street, there wasn't only just a crowd of people, but the heroes were crowded as well, seemingly paralyzed. As he got closer, Midoriya could see what was causing the ruckus. It was the same slime monster that had attacked him earlier in the day.

"Oh God! How did this happen? I thought All Might had caught him!" Midoriya covered his mouth with his hands, just like the rest of the crowd, now paralyzed in fear. He looked down the narrow street, which Mt. Lady was attempting to enter, albeit unsuccessfully. Midoriya managed to catch a glimpse of who the slime monster had a hold of. It was Katsuki Bakugou, who had an uncharacteristic look of terror on his face. Before he, or anyone had a chance to think, Midoriya rushed forward past the crowd and down the street, straight into the fire. He could faintly hear the heroes telling him to get back behind the adrenaline and the rush of wind on his ears.

As he reached Bakugou, the slime looked both shocked and annoyed. "You again? Get away, you annoying brat!"

It went to attack Midoriya, but before it could reach him, A purple figure appeared in front of him, blocking the blow. Midoriya threw his bookbag, stunning the monster long enough for Midoriya to try to rip Bakugou away.

"Deku?! What the hell are you doing? I don't need your help! Go away!"

Midoriya looked up, with a desperate smile on his face.

"Good grief Kacchan, just let me save you!"

The slime recovered from Midoriya's attack, coming back for another attack "Time to die kid!"

Just before the blow could land, All Might landed in the midst of the chaos.

"You did a good job kid, you managed to buy enough time for me to arrive. You have the true heart of a hero!"

All Might let out a yell, and with just a single blow, the slime villain was completely blown away. Not only were most of the flames blown away, it began to rain. All Might had changed the weather itself! Both Bakugou and Midoriya had been blown away by the shock of the punch. In the aftermath, Bakugou was praised for his quirk, and while in public, Midoriya was scolded for rushing in without so much as a second thought, the heroes secretly thanked him. That only served to brighten his day, and despite his recent danger, Midoriya was still in high spirits, and on the bright side, he was still alive.

As he walked down the street, thinking of how to explain what he had done to his mom, he heard shuffling behind some bushes ahead of him. Still on guard, Midoriya activated his quirk, making a purple ghostly figure appear in front of him. A deathly pale man with blonde hair stepped out of the bush, making Midoriya trip backwards in surprise.

"That's an impressive quirk you have there. I've never seen one quite like it."

"W-wait?! Just who are you?"

"Oh, well allow me to introduce myself." the man was then engulfed in a cloud of smoke, and when it cleared, All Might appeared. Midoriya went from shocked to on the ground. He'd fallen over in surprise.

"A-A-All Might?!"

"Indeed, I am here!"

"B-but why were you just like that?! What happened?"

All Might went on to explain his current situation, his time limit on heroism, and the nature of his quirk, leaving Midoriya dumbfounded.

"W-wow… but All Might, why are you telling me this? Why would you let me know all of this? This has to be a well kept secret!"

"I knew you would ask that. The reason I'm telling you this, is because I want you to inherit my power."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, why me, of all people?"

All Might gave Midoriya his trademark grin, and a thumbs up. "Because today, I saw in you, the heart of a true hero, and I think you're a worthy successor. Now what do you say?"

Midoriya put his hand on his chin, suddenly deep in thought. "But do I even really need this power? I mean, I love my quirk, and I feel like someone else would be better suited to have you power anyway, but this would be a great opportunity to become the hero I always wanted to be, but then again, this would be a hard secret to keep…"

All Might sighed, covering his face with his hand. "Jeez, kid, if you need to think about it that much, you can just meet me later in the week."

"Yeah… I'll have to think about it."

"Alright then! Meet me on Dagobah Beach in three days time! By the way, I never caught your name!"

"Oh! It's Izuku Midoriya!"

Midoriya thanked his favorite hero, then ran home. He had a big decision to make, in just a small amount of time.

To Be Continued…

"Oh… what do I do?"

Midoriya sat on his bed, thinking about All Might's insane request. He only wished he could talk to someone about this, but as he ran off, All Might made him swear to secrecy, meaning he couldn't say a word. There was only one day left to make his decision, and he still was on the fence about it. There was only one thing for him to do, as he had done the past two days after school. Midoriya went to the gym on a regular basis. He needed to be strong in order to get into UA, so going to the gym was a given. He was in relatively good shape, but he needed to go even harder to be ready for UA, and exercising was also a great stress reliever for Midoriya.

Midoriya was greeted with many familiar sites at the Jabba Gym. (yes, another Star Wars reference) He'd seen many interesting quirks, but he never got a chance to take notes of them first hand, only off of memory. After an hour of working out, Midoriya decided to take a break, sitting on a bench nearby the equipment. As he was rather nervous around people, he didn't often interact with other people at the gym. Keeping this fact in mind, Midoriya was quite surprised when a girl with pink hair and equally pink skin sat down next to him, not sweating nearly as much as the boy with green hair next to her.

"Hey! Are you planning on going to UA too?"

Midoriya was confused at first, but then looked down at his shirt, which had UA in big gold print.

"Oh. y-yeah, I'm planning on applying."

"That's cool! I'm going to apply too! The name's Mina Ashido by the way."

Midoriya froze for a few seconds, forgetting the intricacies of human interaction, before remembering that a name was a good place to start.

"Oh, m-my name is Izuku Midoriya!"

Ashido smiled at the boy's nervousness, trying not to chuckle.

"I was going to ask you if this gym is any good. I just moved here recently and this is my first time at this gym!"

"Oh! The people here are nice from what I can tell. I mainly keep to myself, so I can't be sure. I know for sure that the employees are friendly."

Ashido smiled, "Thanks for letting me know. I hope I'll see you around, but I'm gonna get back to working out."

Midoriya just waved, not being able to get anymore words out his mouth.

When she walked away, Midoriya cursed himself for his awkwardness around girls. Midoriya decided to leave the gym afterwards to think about All Might's offer. The trip to gym had taken his mind off of it for a while, which was more or less the goal. As Midoriya waited for the next train to take him back home, to his right, he saw one of those new digital displays they had recently put up. It showed news and sports and other general things of that nature. Back to the point, on the display was a recent interview from All Might. It was surprisingly, something Midoriya hadn't seen yet that was All Might related, so he was engrossed. It was here that Midoriya discovered the answer to the question that had been weighing so heavily on his mind. One of the interviewers shoved his mic past the others to get a question in.

"What does it take to be a great hero like you?"

All Might chuckled, as he had gotten this question before, but never on T.V. "Well, all you have to do is believe in yourself, in your own power! No one else can make you a great hero. Sure some can help, but all you'll ever truly need, is right here!"

All Might slapped his chest to emphasize his statement.

Midoriya stepped on the train in silence, absorbing what he had seen. When he got home, his mother had already made dinner. They talked about his day, but he wasn't fully there. After some more small talk, Midoriya went to bed. As he laid in bed, one thing kept going through Midoriya's mind.

"Your own power…"

To Be Continued…

**HAH! Thought I had given up? Nope! I kept my promise, and a new series is out this month! I lost my computer charger, and I kept putting it off, so I didn't get one for two weeks. So yeah, I'm a bit late. Won't promise anything except at least a chapter a month. Working on the DBZ thing, and I guess the Dragon Ball Fights were a flop, so oof. Anyway, I'm finishing this at 12:09 A.M. so neat. Welp, I'm signing off, I'll see you guys next chapter!**


End file.
